


济州岛通讯（五）

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [6]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。本文主要参考《宰州电影》第七集《最爱的下道里海水浴场｜Hado Beach Film》和第八集《在光琦季海边观赏城山日出峰的日出｜Gwangchigi Beach's Sunrise Film》。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯（五）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢Citrin关于《宰州电影》的中文翻译。感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
现在是凌晨四点。我坐在光琦季海滩上，面对着城山日出峰。  
此时此地的清醒，自然是为了等待日出的。  
据说黎明前的夜是最黑的，日出峰尚在这片黑里沉睡着。日出峰右侧的海上嵌着一盏盏白光，那些都是捕乌贼的船只，它们在黑色的水上守着新一天的收获；左侧是未曾合眼的小镇，细碎的光点散落在一旁，等着加入黎明。一个人若是在海浪声里泡久了，不止是忘忧，简直要把自己都忘了。所以我决定给你写信，防止自己在日出之前被海妖勾走。  
前几天去了旧左邑的下道里海水浴场。沿绣球花路去沙滩，踩一踩兽脊纹样的沙毯，看划艇来回几次，一个下午就溜走了。海边呆久了，偶尔想找点仪式感，也许就会半夜开车去沙滩蹲上几个小时，就为了看一眼看过几百万次的太阳。这是一场太寻常的约会，你知道对方一定会来，长什么样，可还是想看他出场。  
若是信的气味像打翻了一瓶花露水，不用怀疑，是真的。在太阳出场之前，蚊子先到了。即使穿了长袖长裤，喷了花露水和驱蚊液，蚊子还是会周而复始地找上我。好在我还带了电蚊拍，时不时挥舞一阵，可以暂得片刻的安宁。

一钩残月从云层中逃出半刻，又被埋了回去。

天空似乎多了一抹淡淡的光。不错，是光。我看到了云层的边缘，恰在日出峰之上。  
月钩带上了一颗星星。是启明星。金星。维纳斯。从海浪中现身的爱神。  
我等待着。

云层划出一片扇形的天空充作舞台背景。有了光，云的舞台活泼了许多。有山。有马。有骆驼群。有战车。还有一只海鸥挂在一边被云浪吞吐，无需拍打翅膀。天空在做色彩游戏，粉紫，橘粉，紫蓝，乳白，你去调吧去混吧去涂吧，在天蓝色全面覆盖之前请抓紧时间，大闹一场。  
任光影变幻，城山日出峰是最安稳的舞台基石。在海水中，它像一段残破的城墙，又像一只登岸时被水没过鞋头的旧皮鞋，不知是被谁丢弃的。它知道云的一百万种姿态，尽管云存在的时间比它久多了。  
云被逐渐上涨的光海泡胀了。

海滩上的人多了起来。  
现在是云海。是一条厚被，得慢慢掀开。

太阳什么时候出来呀。

我把上一行字看了很多遍。

云胀开了缝隙，又浮在光里了。  
云还剩一半。

我又把上数第三段看了很多遍。

大约是光的温度升高了，几朵小云烤出了诱人的橘粉色。那半边云逐渐聚为羽翼。

太阳居然还没出来。

我又把上一行字看了很多遍。

金色从一众色彩中涌流而出，给日出峰镀了层彩。

太阳快出来了吗？

我把三行“太阳”看了很多遍。

云彩四散，又划出那片扇形背景。不同的是，背景多了一层浮云，将光散射得更均匀了。

太阳真的要出来了吧。  
别嫌我聒噪。等太阳实在是太考验耐心了。

此时云层已被扯为薄毯，遮掩着大片天空。金光有了汇聚的意思。  
有一团光球缓缓上升。是太阳吗？！

不是。  
光球停住了。

日出峰平缓的峰顶多了一个光点。点放大了，蚀出了一个小坑。

太阳出来了。

XXX


End file.
